1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to prefabricated construction systems for the construction of housing and commercial structures and, more specifically, to a system for the fabrication of reinforced concrete structures using steel molds for the use in the construction of housing and commercial structures offering the user the ability to build a structure in-site at a low cost, in a short time, and with minimal equipment.
2. Discussion of the Background
The Twenty-First century provided humanity with mechanical machinery with great capacity that speed-up dramatically mass construction.
Present day masonry practices may be separated into three major groups as follows:                a. Confined masonry structures (concrete blocks placed in stack or interlocked and confined by reinforced concrete frames, said frames constructed in-site or prefabricated; the frames also may be constructed with other types of materials different from concrete).        b. Reinforced masonry structures (concrete blocks placed in stack or interlocked, forming a structural element by means of the placement of reinforcing steel in their cells and filling the same with concrete).        c. A hybrid of groups a and b.        
However, all the aforesaid methods have not varied in decades and have several areas that could be improved. The construction of a reinforced concrete structure is very time consuming and costly. These construction systems are not mechanized and present several logistical problems. For instance, concrete roof slabs have to be molded at high elevations. In addition, concrete blocks continue being a fundamental element in the construction of concrete structures, which slows the construction process down. Concrete plastering continues to be one of the most problematic, costly and time consuming factors in construction.
There is a need for a System for Construction of Houses and Commercial Structures, which overcomes these and other deficiencies in the prior art.
The system of the invention belongs to the industrial technology sector of the production of construction materials and its application in the sector of construction of housing and edifications.
Concrete construction done by the conventional way cannot compare in time with the system of the invention. Generally, construction of a structure using the conventional way may last for as long as 150 days, while construction of a structure using the system of the invention may last for approximately 40 days. The following time table compares the time, in days, for completing a structure using the system of the invention and the conventional method:
DAYS TO COMPLETE TASKSConcreteConcreteTotalFootingFloorWallsRoofCuringPlasteringTerminations.DaysConventional Method7103045202014147System of the7211442Invention
One may notice the difference among the 42 days of the system of the invention and the 147 days of the conventional method. This can be done because all the structural pieces (walls and slabs) can be founded at the same time.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved system for the construction of houses and commercial structures. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. The present invention overcomes the inability of the prior art to provide a system for the construction of houses and commercial structures that takes advantage of the technology developed to date in order to speed-up the construction process.
Various novel prefabricated construction systems have recently been disclosed, yet none provide a faster, cost efficient system of construction as the system of the present invention.
None of the existing art, taken either simply or in combination teach the use of L and T type molds and frames to construct concrete houses and structures.